Flexible displays provide the ability to at least partially curve, roll, bend, flex, fold or otherwise distort the physical character of the display surface. These displays are increasingly being incorporated into electronic devices including, but not limited to, curved screen televisions, computer monitors, and smartphone or tablet displays. Advantages provided by a flexible display as compared to traditional displays include enhanced sense of depth to the content on the display, improved user immersion (the perception that the user is physically present in the scene of the content), improved image contrast, unified viewing distance, and wider effective viewing angles, as examples. Existing technology, however, fails to maximize curve profile versatility to optimize user experiences.